hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Anglerfish
Anglerfish are high-level danger enemy fish in Hungry Shark Evolution and Hungry Shark World. The fish is edible to all sharks within the game, except for the Reef Shark. A bite from this deadly fish distributes exactly 30 unitsHungry Shark Evolution Facebook: 'TIP OF THE WEEK: KNOW YOUR ENEMY' of damage to your shark's health, and can even harm the mighty Megalodon and Big Daddy. There is a medium-level reward for killing them. Eating 10 of these fish causes you to complete the mission Angler Attack. Description Anglerfish are well hidden creatures, dwelling in deep, dark areas of the ocean. Anglerfish are not very dangerous on their own, and are more lethal in numbers. However, they always spawn in large numbers, so they can always kill your shark with ease. They are aggressive and will attack your shark if it gets into their range. Angler Fish attack by biting on your shark, and can be dangerous to large sharks such as Megalodon or the Great White Shark, as more can attack at the same time. Location The anglerfish is generally located in a spot directly below the crab lair; which is exactly west of the Hammerhead Shark's spawning area, their place of residence is in an area dubbed "Angler Nest." They can also be found near the entrance to the Kempy Cave, which is in the deepest section of the map, on the far right and in the Western Sea near the Wakaba. In this last location, they spawn bigger than usual. Appearance in Hungry Shark World Anglerfish also appear in Hungry Shark World. In this game, they are more common and spawn throughout the deep parts of the 4 areas in the game. They also make breathing noises unlike the ones in Hungry Shark Evolution. The Angler Nest also returns in this game. It can be found in the Arabian Sea. Gallery Trivia * There is a fairly common glitch involving Anglerfish. Sometimes, a group of three oversized Angler Fish spawn together in the deep point of the middle of the map. These three fish deal the same amount of damage but are nearly triple the size of regular Angler Fish. * In real life, angler fish are far less aggressive, and lure prey with their glowing appendage. * In the game, Angler Fish remain attached to your shark briefly after they strike like the Seal Pup. * The weird fact is that male Anglerfish are little eel looking fish and the females are the actual Anglerfish that are in the game. In the time of mating, the male will bite onto female for so long, that he will get fused with her. * the Anglerfish's model could be based on the species called the Black Devil Anglerfish References Category:Fish Category:Hazards Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Edible Category:Underwater Category:High danger rating Category:Eatable only by mako shark and above Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Location Category:Sunken Treasures Category:Hungry Dragon Category:Annoying Things Category:Hungry Shark World Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts